Perdón
by Meletea
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ron ya no lo soportaba más, necesitaba poder volver a estar junto a ella de la misma manera que antes de haberla abandonado. Necesita explicarle todo lo que ella significaba para él... pero sin que Harry estuviera cerca para oírlo.


**Disclaimer**: Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a nuestra Rowling.

**PERDON**

**Título Original**: Apologize  
**Autora: **swim0angel0belle**  
**

* * *

Ya pasaba de medianoche y aún no podía dormir. Muchas noches habían sido como ésta: preocupándome por cómo estaría mi familia y por qué me pasaría a mí. E incluso después de que regresé, muchos más temores habían llenado mi corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si ella nunca me perdonaba? Seguramente Hermione no tendría razones para hacerlo. Suspiré profundamente y giré bruscamente en mi saco de dormir.

—¿Ron?

Aquella tranquila voz no pertenecía a nadie más que a Hermione, la chica sobre la cual estaba pensando.

—¿Sí? —Me enderecé y noté que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo. Hermione temblaba; todavía era febrero y hacía mucho frío. Quise acercarme y poner un brazo alrededor de ella, confortarla por un rato. Pero si lo hubiese hecho posiblemente me hubiera golpeado.

—No puedo dormir.

«Eso es obvio», pensé antes de responder.

—Tampoco yo.

—Hermione... lo siento —comencé, decidiendo que quitándome el pensamiento de encima era la mejor manera de empezar a disculparme.

—¿Por qué?

—Por todo. Salir corriendo, decir aquellas cosas estúpidas, tratar de hacerte elegir entre Harry y yo, no regresar..., cualquiera de las cosas que hice en los seis años anteriores a éste. Es tu decisión, en realidad. Has cómo quieras.

Ella se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos, con una inflexible y fría expresión en su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¿A cual de todas las estupideces que hice te refieres?

—Bueno, supongo que podría elegir cualquiera de ellas, pero realmente _necesito _saber por qué nos abandonaste a Harry y a mí.

Hice una pausa y medité sobre lo que iba a decir. Porque en realidad, yo no estaba muy seguro de por qué había huido en primer lugar. Pero decirle eso a Hermione hubiese sido la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Por eso, contesté: —Bueno, ya sabes que estaba demasiado frustrado con como las cosas estaban yendo. Me gustaría culpar de todo al Horrocrux, pero sé que también fue culpa mía. Simplemente, fui un imbécil, ¿está bien?

Ella se tranquilizó otra vez.

—Al menos admites que eres un imbécil..., pero todavía sigo sin comprender cómo has podido abandonar a tus amigos de esa manera.

—¡Ya pedí perdón, Hermione! ¿Qué más quieres?

Ya había comenzado a levantar la voz. No tenía ni idea de cómo es ella conseguía enfadarme tanto tan rápidamente.

—Sí, sé que te disculpaste, ¿sabes? Es sólo que me lleva algo de tiempo acostumbrarme.

—¡He regresado hace más de un mes! ¡Un mes, y todavía sigues sin perdonarme!

—¡Tú me abandonaste! ¡Y abandonaste a Harry! ¡Tus mejores amigos! Creí que significábamos algo...

—¡Y lo _haces_! —grité con toda la fuerza que me permitieron mis pulmones. Eché un vistazo hacia la cama de Harry; fue un milagro que no se hubiera despertado, pero con toda sinceridad, no me importaba si él oía lo que tenía que decir. Simplemente necesitaba hacer las cosas bien con Hermione—. ¡Eres todo mi mundo, Hermione! ¡Ambos, tú y Harry!

—¡¿Entonces por qué _demonios_ te marchaste?

Esa fue la primera vez en la vida que oí a Hermione maldecir, pero no tenía tiempo para maravillarme de esto. Tenía que explicarle.

—¡No lo sé! ¡Francamente no lo sé! Fui un idiota, ¿está bien? ¡Un idiota!

—¡Maldita sea, sí que lo fuiste! Si significamos tanto para ti...

—Tienes razón ¿de acuerdo? ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón, como siempre! ¡Me alejé de ti, me alejé de Harry! Después de todo por lo que habíamos pasado, ¡me marché porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte! —Sentí que Hermione quiso interrumpirme en este punto, pero seguí adelante antes de que ella tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo. Necesitaba librarme de esa maldita sensación—. Fui un bebé, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Un maldito bebé! ¡Un maldito niño de cinco años hubiera sido más leal que yo! ¡Y para ser honestos, tú no tienes ni una maldita razón para perdonarme! ¿Recuerdas esa noche, en Grimmauld Place? ¡Te dije que iba a estar allí para ti, que iba a protegerte! Bueno, ¡no hice ninguna de las dos cosas! Así que puedes seguir adelante e ignorarme por el resto de tu vida, porque honestamente, ¡seguiría sin merecer que me perdones! ¡Realmente quiero que lo hagas Hermione, pero no deberías hacerlo!. Simplemente no deberías...

Listo. Yo lo había dicho. Después de esto, realmente esperaba que ella notara que mi capacidad emocional era mayor a la de una cucharita de té.

—Fue muy tierno que digas eso, Ron —me dijo, su voz ahora era suave —. Se necesita ser una persona bastante valiente para admitir que uno está equivocado. Pero aún así no voy a fingir que no fuiste un imbécil.

—Y no deberías, Hermione. ¡Porque yo fui un imbécil, y un idiota, y un estúpido, y un bebé, y toda esa clase de cosas!

Mis ojos me estaban ardiendo, sentía que podría largarme a llorar en cualquier momento. Pero no delante de ella. No _delante_ de ella...

—Sí, lo fuiste. Y los amigos no deberían ser esa clase de cosas —me contestó con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila y calma —. Pero te disculpaste de verdad, fuiste sincero. Por otro lado, se supone que los amigos hacen eso, ¿no?, cometen errores. Y además se supone que los amigos también deben perdonar...

—Realmente no deberías —interrumpí.

—¿No eras tú el que quería que lo perdonen? —preguntó ella, y su voz se irritó.

—Sí, quería. Pero francamente no lo merezco

Y así era. En realidad estaba a punto de empezar a llorar como el bebé inmaduro que era. Volteé mi cara hacia otro lado para que ella no se diera cuenta de ello.

Todo lo que oí en el momento siguiente fue el crujir de los sacos de dormir cuando ella se levantó. Para mi sorpresa, cuando se sentó otra vez, lo hizo a mi lado. Di vuelta para afrontarla y seguir la pelea, y sentí un gran alivio al descubrir que Hermione lloraba también. Ella se sujetó con sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y enterró su rostro en mi pecho. Vacilando, posé uno de mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la acerqué más hacia mi. Como ella no se opuso, moví mi otro brazo también y la envolví en un abrazo.

Después de unos momentos, ella me habló, sin aún soltarse de mi.

—Ron, has sido mi mejor amigo durante años. Y no voy a mentir, me has lastimado en todo modo imaginable. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, eres... asombroso. La mayoría del tiempo eres es leal, dulce, gracioso, y... estoy dispuesta a perdonarte por todas las veces que no lo has sido, porque... tu también eres mi mundo. Me preocupo mucho por ti, y he pasado demasiadas cosas contigo como para dejar que un instante de tu estupidez arruine nuestra amistad.

Sonreí ligeramente.

—A veces puedo llegar a ser un gran idiota , ¿verdad?

—Sí —Sonreí una vez más y ella lo hizo también —. Y a veces eso me pone absolutamente histérica. Pero otras, es adorable...

—No te merezco, Hermione —respondí agradecido y la abracé con más fuerza.

Creo que nos quedamos dormidos así. Después de aquella conversación, sabía que de algún modo, todo estaría bien. De algún modo, podríamos vencer el gran mal que estaba tratando de separarnos. Porque nosotros éramos más fuertes que él. Si ella podía perdonarme por algo tan grande como abandonarla en un momento así, entonces no había nada que pudiera separarnos.


End file.
